Archer (Towerfall)
Summary The Archer is the playable character in the party game, Towerfall. Towerfall is centered around archery, and thus this is all there is to the character. There's no lore to the game, so they have no backstory, rather just simple bow and arrow combat. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C, higher with Bomb and Super Bomb Arrows Name: The Archer, Vigilante Thief, Vigilante Mask, Last of the Order, Assassin Prince, Blind Prince, Turncloak Soldier, Loyal Kingsguard, Ancient Exile, Sacred Sister, Forgotten Master, Young Master, Prancing Puppet, Vicious Vessel, Vicious Vanguard, Vainglorious Ghoul, Crimson Corsair Origin: Towerfall Gender: Varies (Archers vary between male and female) Age: Unknown, varies (Some archers are guards of the king, others appear to be teenage thieves) Classification: Varies. While most archers are human, some can be vessels for greater forces or even zombies. Attack Potency: Building level (Madeline and Part of Me have been confirmed as Archers, and other Archers can defeat them), higher with Bomb and Super Bomb Arrows (These arrows are implied to be stronger than their average abilities) Travel Speed: FTL (Madeline and Part of Me are confirmed as Archers and other Archers scale to them), higher with Speed Boots Combat Speed: FTL with normal arrows and attacks, higher with Laser Arrows (Implied to be faster than normal arrows) Reaction Speed: FTL (Can catch Laser Arrows midair. Scale to the Ghosts, which can dodge Laser Arrows, and also the Cultists, who can deflect them with their weapons. Madeline and Part of Me have been confirmed as Archers, and other Archers scale to them) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Via Madeline and Part of Me) Striking Strength: Building level (Their stomps can damage others on their level) Durability: Building level (Archers no-sell being grazed by explosions, and can both no-sell being grazed by Super Bomb Arrows' explosions and Super BomBat explosions, both of which are at a similar magnitude), can defend themselves further with Shields Stamina: Likely Infinite (Never seem to be dragged down when using their abilities) Range: Several meters with Arrows and with Orbs Powers and Abilities: |-|Themselves/Power-Ups= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Can use any weapon they pick up to its greatest extent), Stealth Mastery (Via the Looking Glass, they become practically invisible, and can become even less visible by ducking), Non-Physical Interaction, Immortality Negation (Type 7) and Soul Manipulation (Their arrows and physical attacks can affect ghosts. They can also destroy other players' ghost forms upon the latter's death), Immortality (Type 7. One of the archers is a pirate zombie), Hacking (By merely holding an object such as a remote-detonated bomb, they deactivate its original owners from using it and can use it for themselves), Extrasensory Perception (Can view and interact with various ghosts, and even see beings that would be non-corporeal to non-corporeal beings), Teleportation (Shown here), Darkness Manipulation (Cloaked the arena in darkness), Explosion Manipulation (Set off a series of explosions via will. They also can set off explosions with Bomb Arrows, Super Bomb Arrows and Trigger Arrows), Energy Manipulation and Resurrection (They can revive fallen allies in the story mode, creating an explosion of energy that protects them when returning to life), Earth Manipulation (Caused the large fissure of Towerforge by defeating King Reaper), Portal Creation and Summoning (Can summon all of the normal in-game enemies with portals, including slimes, cultists and ghosts), Flight (Via Wings), Forcefield Creation (Via Shield), Forcefield Negation (Their physical attacks, arrows and orbs can destroy shields), Magic (Vicious Vessel can manifest magic bows/arrows), Power Nullification (Via Shield. Various abilities get negated by Shields, such as Infinite Lasers), Limited Statistics Amplification (Can increase their speed with Speed Boots), Light Manipulation (Via Laser Arrows), Creation (Via Bramble Arrows), Homing Attack, Electricity Manipulation and Attack Reflection (Via Bolt Arrows), Sealing and BFR (Via Prism Arrows), Darkness Manipulation (Via Dark Orb), Time Manipulation (Via Time Orb), Spatial Manipulation (Via Space Orb), Magma Manipulation (via Lava Orb), Resistance to Heat Manipulation (Unaffected by standing near lava), limited Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Attacks from ghosts do not affect their soul if their physical body is blocking it) and Power Nullification (Some techniques such as their Prism Arrows and a few variants cannot be negated by Shields) |-|With Variants= All previous abilities, Resurrection (With Team Revive activated, they can revive fallen allies), Weapon Creation (With Regenerating Arrows activated, they can passively regain arrows over time from thin air. They can also select any arrow they want to start off the match, or even choose from various items such as Bombs, Mirrors, etc.), Forcefield Creation (With Start with Shields activated, they begin combat with a Shield already active. With Regenerating Shields activated, they can passively regain a shield over time from thin air), Explosion Manipulation (With Exploding Corpses activated, upon death they create a small explosion killing nearby enemies. With Trigger Corpses activated, they can remotely detonate their corpse upon death), Limited Regeneration and Non-Corporeal Physiology (Mid-Godly. With Return as Ghosts, upon dying the archer can manifest a ghost form to damage others' soul directly, even after their soul has been destroyed), Limited Time Stop (With Gunn Style activated, any time they kill an enemy, time stops and makes a freeze frame on their death), Gravity Manipulation (With Anti-Gravity Arrows activated, their arrows ignore gravity altogether), Light Manipulation (With Infinite Lasers activated, they alter the properties of lasers so that they bounce forever), Time Manipulation (Passively. With Slow Time activated, for the entirety of their combat, time is slowed), Spatial Manipulation (Passively. With Always Scrolling activated, for the entirety of their combat, space is distorted), Magma Manipulation (Passively. With Always Lava activated, lava instantly appears during the beginning of their match and covers the surrounding area, slowly encroaching on the fighters), Portal Creation and Summoning (With Dark Portals activated, portals that summon aggressive Eye Bats and Green Slimes appear. With Reaper Chalice activated, they can summon the Reaper), Limited Resistance to BFR (With Return as Ghosts, even after their physical body has been warped away with Prism Arrows, their soul can still return to fight in combat) Standard Equipment: Standard bow and arrows, Shield, Wings, Speed Boots, Looking Glass, various orbs (Dark, Time, Lava and Space orbs) * Optional Equipment: Various arrows (Bomb, Laser, Drill, Bramble, Bolt, Prism, Super Bomb, Feather, and Trigger arrows) Intelligence: Above Average (The archer(s) are skilled in archery naturally, able to fire an arrow mid-air that crosses the screen to tactically execute the enemy. They can also pick up previously fired arrows and pluck them from the corpses of killed enemies, being quick on their feet to get back into combat. Similarly, they can catch arrows midair while evading arrows that reflect off walls, travel through screen borders and walls and are simultaneously being spammed, and can even kill tens of supernatural forces in foreign terrains, including gods of nature and an "impossible horror at the center of creation.") Weaknesses: The Prism Arrows' effects only last a short time (sealing-wise.) They have to charge their corpse for a second to detonate it with Trigger Corpses. Return as Ghosts doesn't let them re-manifest a physical form, it just lets them manifest a ghostly form. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Power-Ups: *Shield (A shield will surround the player, capable of absorbing one hit of damage, upon which point it will break and the player will flash for a few moments before becoming vulnerable. The player cannot catch arrows when possessing a shield) *Wings (Wings grant the player flight, capable of rising into the air each time they press the Jump button. Wings will be burnt away if the player comes in contact with fire) *Speed Boots (Speed boots increase the player's horizontal movement speed when walking or airborne) *Looking Glass (The looking glass turns the player practically invisible and will hide their arrow inventory. The player will become even less visible when crouching) Arrows: *Standard Arrows (Standard Arrows have no special properties. Players will start each round holding 3 standard arrows by default) *Bomb Arrows (Bomb Arrows explode a few moments after being fired. Catching them will prevent them from exploding) *Laser Arrows (Laser Arrows travel slightly faster than Standard Arrows without being affected by gravity and will bounce off of surfaces up to 7 times before coming to rest in a surface. Laser Arrows disappear shortly after becoming inert) *Bramble Arrows (After striking a surface, Bramble Arrows sprout lethal brambles that spread across the surface. Brambles can spread to the other side of narrow platforms and walls. The brambles will remain for a short while before disappearing and can otherwise be destroyed by explosions, flaming arrows or electric bursts) *Drill Arrows (Drill Arrows are capable of burrowing through solid terrain to reach targets on the other side; they will only drill through one solid surface and impact subsequent surfaces as per usual. If two Drill Arrows collide withing a platform they will both vanish) *Bolt Arrows (Bolt Arrows are not affected by gravity and are capable turning mid-flight at angles up to 90 degrees; they will change direction if they have a clear line of sight to a target and may do so numerous times. If a player catches a Bolt Arrow it will create a small electrical burst around the player that will harm enemies and opponents and deflect any arrows) *Super Bomb Arrows (Super Bomb Arrows are comparable to the regular Bomb Arrows though differ by exploding in a large + pattern. Their name and function may be a reference to the Super Bomberman video game series) *Feather Arrows (Feather Arrows fly extremely fast through the air without being affected by gravity. Quick reactions are essential when dealing with Feather Arrows) *Trigger Arrows (Trigger Arrows are a remote explosive arrow type. They are active immediately after being fired and will detonate when the player presses the Alt Shoot button with an explosion equivalent to that of regular Bomb Arrows. All Trigger Arrows that a player has in play will detonate simultaneously with a single press of the Alt Shoot button) *Prism Arrows (Prism Arrows behave the same as Standard Arrows, however when caught by a player or enemy archer they will become trapped in a prism. When inside a prism the player can perform all the regular actions including firing arrows out of the prism, though their movement is constrained to the prism's small dimensions. Other players, enemies and their arrows can pass through prisms as normal. Prisms will shatter after a few moments releasing their captives. If an enemy or player is struck by a Prism Arrow will they will vanish along with the arrow) Orbs: *Dark Orb (Darkness will consume the stage, making the terrain difficult to discern and players, enemies and arrows near invisible. Ducking in darkness can make a player impossible to see) *Time Orb (Time Orbs initiate a screen wave effect along with slowing the speed of the game by half) *Lava Orb (Lava Orbs create lethal waves of lava either on both of the horizontal or vertical edges of the screen. Any player contacting the lava will be damaged. The lava can be safely passed through during the first few moments during its inception. In Versus mode Headhunters, points are awarded for player deaths to lava and deducted for self kills) *Space Orb (The Space Orb triggers a screen scroll effect in either a vertical or horizontal direction that sees the entire stage loop from one end to the other one time before resting in the original position. Play continues as normal throughout the effect) The Reaper: *This is an enemy that can be summoned with the Reaper Chalice variant activated. It takes a moment to summon him and can be interrupted, but once summoned, the Reaper doesn't stop until the enemy is dead. He is non-corporeal to ghosts, which are non-corporeal as is. He homes in on enemies, chasing them while using his physiology to move through walls and float toward them. His weapon of choice is a scythe, which he uses to destroy one's body/soul and negate resurrection/regeneration of a metaphysical scale. Note: For a list of Power-Ups in the game, see here. For a list of all enemies in the game, see here. Note 2: Variants are settings that change the match which can be activated beforehand. For a list of all the Variants in the game, see here. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Video Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Indie Game Characters Category:Stealth Mastery Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Hacking Category:Immortals Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Light Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Creation Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Sealing Users Category:BFR Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Magma Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Superhumans Category:Teleportation Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Energy Users Category:Earth Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 8